tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbadon Steelfang
Abbadon Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Likewise in Cosmic Legacy, Abbadon is the son of Raydin and Virlomi, being the 6th born child. He is likewise extremely active in the usage of the intelligence he has been endowed with. Abbadon is associated with the "Serpent" constellation and it was him who made the constellation weapon series for his siblings. Biography The New Kingdoms Birth and Early Life Abbadon had a rather uneventful birth in the plane of Euphoria, with nothing special happening to him when he was born. Virlomi raised him in an alternate dimension, thus he aged independently of the world. Abbadon learned to read from a young age and had a massive interest in tinkering, building strange contraptions that somehow could achieve very particular tasks for him, which made his life easier. Unlike his siblings, who dedicated more of their intellect to other pursuits, Abbadon spent much of his childhood studying history and languages. As such, he can speak all currently used tongues and even a few extinct ones. As with most of the Steelfang children, Abbadon learned how to use a sword from his father Raydin. He is relatively skilled at using several other weapons, as well as his natural talents and magic that he had learnt. Growing Up Abbadon is shown to constantly be reading or building fanciful contraptions, some of which are plain failures. He is called upon by his mother to retrieve the water of four Akaviri rivers, where he took his brother Horus with him to do so. Abbadon expressed interest in studying and manipulating the water samples he retrieved from the rivers with his brother. When his mother actually asked him to study it, Abbadon happily obliged. After Abbadon studied the liquid by mixing it with his mother's blood, he still had many unanswered questions. In fact, he was concerned that his mother might be hiding something dangerous, unwilling to speak to the rest of the family about it. He kept quiet about it, though. Cosmic Legacy As the 6th child of Raydin and Virlomi, Abbadon was obviously born within the realm of Higher Euphoria. Abbadon was born with omniscience, which led him to educate himself from a young age using what he already knew. Abbadon also started his tinkering at a young age. Abbadon personally went to various mortal realms (including the parallel Mundus worlds) multiple times in the guise of various kinds of itinerant mages, to see what the world was like, although he was careful to never leave a trace of himself Appearance and Personality The New Kingdoms Abbadon is shown to be quite unaware of his surroundings when he is immersed in work. He frequently reads and falls asleep with books on his face. Abbadon also makes many dangerous contraptions, such as how he almost shot his mother with a badly made triple wristbow. He has a fascination with dwemer contraptions and has a whole collection of them in his study. However, when not engaged in any sort of activity, Abbadon is relatively discerning. He is mostly careful about what he does, rarely taking huge risks and calculating his actions steps ahead. He is capable of quick thinking to fulfill most tasks. Abbadon actually has a dark side. If he is angered enough, he will simply drop what he is doing and aim to cause maximal hurt to the aggressor or irritant via any means possible and generally uses unreasonable amounts of force. He is generally mild tempered and easygoing, though, having almost no interest in most people. Abbadon seems closest to his brother Horus in his family. He is one of the few people who has ever had a normal conversation with Siris. The three brothers are known to enjoy games together. Also, Abbadon enjoys pinching his sister Annalyse, like his "elder" brothers. Cosmic Legacy Abbadon is known to have a restless mind that constantly thinks up of solutions to problems that do not involve the use of reality warping. As such, he enjoys creating new devices and weapons that could have useful applications relevant to problems that he has to solve. Abbadon is a quick thinker, therefore he has a habit of writing things down before he jumps to the next idea. Thanks to his self occupation, Abbadon seems rather unaware of his immediate surroundings and will normally focus on the task he created for himself. If he is not tinkering, though, Abbadon is a discerning man who takes calculated steps in anything he does. He will not take large risks unless it is creating his contraptions. Abbadon as an individual is rather generous, given that he makes weapons for his family to use for free. He rarely has quibbles over small sums of money in the mortal world, but he will not tolerate thieves or conmen. Appearance Appearance wise, Abbadon has shoulder length white hair, the almost distinctive blue, slit pupiled eyes of his family (with a slight greenish overlay) and very fair skin. In fact, Abbadon's skin is very, very pale, as he rarely goes out under the sunlight, making him look slightly sickly, even though he is perfectly healthy. Like his male family members, Abbadon has delicate features and an oval face with no truly sharp angles on it. Abbadon is also skinnier than most of his brothers, his muscles being smaller, even though his strength is equivalent to their's. He is probably the lightest male in his generation. Abbadon's thinness is exaggerated by his height, as he stands at 6'2" Powers and Abilities The New Kingdoms Abbadon, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Abbadon can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, as with most of his male siblings and many of his female ones. Abbadon is also capable of fighting using chains and flails with considerable skill, other than using his sword. Abbadon possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Abbadon is shown to frequently engage his great intellect to aid him in his primarily academic pursuits, unlike many of his far lazier siblings. Abbadon is capable of telepathic communication. His skills with mental magic is not well known, but he can form impenetrable psionic shields that prevent anyone from accessing his mind. He also possesses raw willpower that can easily kill a mental mage who attempts to access his mind through exhaustion. Abbadon has extreme energy projection capabilities, as with most of his family members, projecting lime green beams that emit black mists when he projects pure magicka. He likewise projects green lightning, green flame and in fact most of his magic is green in colour. Abbadon possesses the ability to summon demonic swarms of supernatural locusts, insects, arachnids, crows or a combination of such to do his bidding. He can use them to form defensive screens, attack enemies or perform other tasks. The attacks of his summons are toxic and he can rapidly kill many people by performing the summons, although he can also use them for utility. As a side effect, Abbadon's fingers can secrete armor melting toxins that corrode both steel and flesh, aiding his unarmed combat. These poisons stop any form of healing and causes flesh undergo necrosis rapidly, killing his opponents in a brutal fashion. He can also accelerate the poisons at his opponents, to hit them at range. Abbadon's summons are as easy to destroy as any strong daedra is. A sufficiently powerful mage can simply stop most, or all of his summoned swarms, simply by using a strong enough cloak spell that deals pure magical damage. Abbadon's swarms are immune to elemental damage, though. Abbadon has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Abbadon can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Abbadon can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Abbadon can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds. Abbbadon can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells and even derive new spells just by looking at one spellcasting event, due to his natural intelligence and will to apply it. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Cosmic Legacy Abbadon is the child of Raydin Steelfang and thus a descendant of the Steelfang line, which grants him inheritance of their omniscient minds. Thus, Abbadon can use any magic he wishes just by thinking about it and is considered to have achieved the use of True Alteration (All Magic). Abbadon uses strange magic forms, preferring to use poisonous mist and acidic blasts as his main form of magic. He also uses shadow manipulation as another favored form. Abbadon has the strength, speed, durability, stamina, magicka and reflexes of a Steelfang Vampire, putting him far above a mortal where physique is considered. He has control over all life force around him (unless it belongs to another Steelfang or a Gatekeeper), which he can put to good use. Abbadon has mastered all known weapons, as he likes inventing and using new weapons. He can fly on his white wings at great speeds. Abbadon has a reality warping power due to being connected to All Creation. Due to his high intelligence and the almost constant calculations Abbadon is doing mentally, he has seen and parsed many possible futures just from interpreting current events. He has the strongest tier of Divine Skin as one of the highest possible cosmic beings in the divine scale. Abbadon's Sphere of Domination is the "Harmonic Cohesive Dynamics". Abbadon is therefore able to manipulate what is defined as the "masses". This is primarily used for him to direct swarms of animals and creatures which he can summon. He can also create inorganic "swarms" like hurricanes, dust storms and meteor storms if he wishes. The true power of Abbadon's ability lies in its power over "Cohesion", which allows him to manipulate people's biology via governing the interactions of cells and molecules. This ability can be used to control friction, but it can also disintegrate anything it is used on, or be used to modify people's behaviors. Equipment The New Kingdoms Abbadon, as with most Steelfang family members, wields a sword. In his case, his sword is named "Death's Recall". It is a glassy black sword with an ornate hilt, seemingly made of ebony, except much shinier and unbreakable. The weapon can create energy shard swarms that Abbadon can use for offence or defence. The sword also phases through armor if Abbadon wills it, transforming into a collimation of subatomic particles that do damage directly to to soul. Abbadon draws his sword by pulling it out of a black book that appears floating above him when he summons the weapon. Due to his inventive nature, it is likely Abbadon has many, many odd weapons of different shapes and sizes, some of them mechanized. He has a wristbow made of ebony strapped on his left arm, which fires three darts at once, also made of ebony. The wristbow is incredibly hard to draw and fire for a normal mortal. Abbadon wears a set of black armor that allows for good movement without compromising protection. The gauntlets contain mechanisms that can cause blades to slide out from his bracers, behind his hand, for swift stabs, when he clenches his fists. These blades are further attached to magical chain, allowing them to fire out and extend indefinitely. Using these, Abbadon can pull objects to himself or vice versa, as well as strike at ranged targets. He can also use the chains as garrotes. Cosmic Legacy Abbadon has a silver and gold sword which is named "Unbound Evolution". This weapon is a bastard sword which has the ability to create "disunity" in anything it cuts by destroying cohesion. It therefore controls a viscous energy that acts like acid, corroding reality itself away. This energy can be fired as sword waves or be controlled into more intricate shapes. "Unbound Evolution" can of course cut space and pierce Divine Skin of all tiers. As Abbadon is a master of weapons and an inventor, he has many other devices, such as a self loading wristbow that can fire darts rapidly, a collapsible spear that can be deployed in a pinch, grappling hooks and even a gun that shoots magicka beams. Abbadon has the golden and silver armor he can dismiss and summon at will, like his brethren. Outside of that he wears white robes that have silver patterns sewed into them. Abbadon's armor and Divine Skin together give him the strongest possible protection. Trivia * Abbadon's ability to summon locust swarms is based on his namesake, Abbadon, an angel/demon who can summon swarms of locusts to devour the world. * Abbadon can be regarded as a geek or nerd. * Abbadon's role as an inventor and smith in Cosmic Legacy is similar to what his Uncle Gideon did in The New Kingdoms. He is essentially a replacement of the role in this case. * Abbadon plays the drums for his brothers when they make music together. * Abbadon's long hair is a result of him being too lazy to have it cut every now and then, not because he actually keeps it long. Of his siblings, he is the most unkempt. * Abbadon is willing to do silly things if they are the fastest, safest way to solve a problem, such as using a hankerchief soaked with his own urine as a mask against sleep inducing compounds. Alternate Art Abbadon Steelfang of the Swarm.jpg|Newer Abbadon Steelfang, in anime style Abbadon Steelfang.png|Abbadon with a wristbow, outdated Abbadon Steelfang Swarm Bringer.jpg|Abbadon Steelfang, the Angel of Pestilence and Sickness, bringer of Atrophy and decay Abbadon Steelfang Close Up.jpg|Outdated portrait Abbadon Steelfang Redone.jpg|Abbadon Steelfang done in updated, new drawing style. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Half-Breeds Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Battlemages Category:Cosmic Legacy Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Gods Category:Immortal